edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Working
Ed, Edd n Eddy Working. is a creation by Anastasia Stephan. A few comics were made, most of them included the Kankers' mother, Bebe. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Plot Ed, Edd and Eddy are grown up and leading a above-normal adult life, with their old habits intact. It follows right after Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool, though according to the [http://vampiremeerkat.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=over+the+years "Over The Years"]-drawings made for Ed, Edd and Eddy, there's still a small step inbetween "Highschool" and "Working.". Characters Ed As the cameraman of a low-budget horrormovie studio, Ed travels alot, but is always in the neighbourhood when something big is happening. He still lives in the same house he was born, while his parents moved to another location long ago. His glasses from the Highschool version have been replaced with eye contacts. He has a big Adam's apple, and his hairdo resembles the one Edd once gave him in the episode "Will Work For Ed" before he headed to Rolf's place. He wears a striped, long-sleeved shirt and a green bodywarmer with a zipper, resembling his old jacket. ---------------------------------------- Edd Edd is a "freelance scientist", and a doctor (surgeon) active the Peach Creek hospital. He's a satisfied loner who still lives in the same house he once moved into, located in Peach Creek. It's unknown where his parents have gone to or what happened to them. He sometimes wears glasses, usually at work; having learned from his past experience with Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool), and only does it to give himself a intelligent appearance. Edd has a hidden crush on Marie Kanker, but he doesn't want to admit it because he believes he likes her for the wrong reasons. ---------------------------------------- Eddy Eddy is the boss of an unknown, yet extremely wealthy company. When Eddy gets into serious trouble he tends to call Edd for advise, though it's not often. He has an enormous penthouse somewhere out of the city, and he turned out to be the most successful of all the "kids" in the Cul-de-Sac. Even though it's obvious he has a dirty business. Eddy grew quite a length and is often seen in a suit. He has a love-hate relationship with Lee, though doesn't know it himself. ---------------------------------------- Kevin Kevin's job and whereabouts are unknown. He's often seen riding his motorcycle in the city, especially near Eddy's office. ---------------------------------------- Rolf Job and whereabouts unknown. ---------------------------------------- Nazz Job and whereabouts unknown. ---------------------------------------- Sarah Sarah's job and exact whereabouts are unknown, but she still lives in Peach Creek. Sarah feels pressured and is waiting for Edd to confess her love for her. Because she is so occupied with making excuses to visit him, she ignores Jimmy for long periods of time. ---------------------------------------- Jimmy Jimmy is a succesful furniture and clothes stylist, but feels that his life is empty. He still has a crush on Sarah (Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool), and suffers from depressions whenever Sarah doesn't respond to his calls. ---------------------------------------- Jonny Job and whereabouts unknown. Jonny has a calm and satisfied look. ---------------------------------------- Lee Kanker Just like her sisters, she still lives in the same trailer with her mother. She has no job and in comparison to the Eds, they are (still) living a poor life. She spends most of her time bothering Eddy at work. Like Marie, she doesn't have any freckles anymore. ---------------------------------------- Marie Kanker Marie has no job and spends her time, just like Lee, bothering her "boyfriend" at work. Marie had jobs before, but keeps getting fired because of her behaviour. Marie has a big amount of blue hair and a low voice. Like Lee, she doesn't have any freckles anymore. ---------------------------------------- May May is a famous horror flick actress. She is well known playing monsters and works under the name "M.K.". She is the unconscious idol of Ed. She's the only Kanker who gave up on her love interest a long time ago. May has very long, blonde hair and a big bust. Her buckteeth are nearly invisible at this stage. Trivia *Sarah makes Ed do dangerous things so she can take him to the hospital to see Edd. *Edd sometimes wears glasses to follow Ed's example (Ed, Edd and Eddy Highschool), but the glass is regular glass. *Edd's black hairdo resembles his father's and his father's resembles a special hairdo given to one of the artist's original characters back in 2006. Even so, the adult Edd was designed before Edd's father was, even though his father's design was published earlier. *Lee's eyes are visible. *Eddy is eventually the first who gets into a serious love relationship. See also * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Highschool Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters